1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grip for handcuffs which is foldable with the handcuffs and opens upon withdrawal from the handcuff holster.
2. Prior Art Statement
Current standard handcuffs are difficult to grip for people with small or very large hands. Furthermore, people with smaller hands have difficulty controlling both handcuffs while keeping tension on the chain between cuffs when applying the handcuffs. Larger hands have a tendency to cover the opening for the single bar of the handcuff preventing proper closure of the handcuff. Also, the narrow chain members are hard to grasp and the metal surface of the standard handcuff does not provide a proper gripping surface. In addition to these limitations due to the physical features of the handcuffs, difficulties caused by environmental and physiological factors need to be overcome. For instance, when attempting to handcuff in cold weather, fine motor skills are reduced as the fingers do not grip as tightly as in a normal environment. Handcuffing in warm weather or during stress is also difficult as the hand sweats making the metal handcuff slippery. Finally, when attempting to handcuff, the officer must withdraw the cuffs from a carrier, orient the cuff in the proper attitude and then apply the cuff. Sometimes, the officer must look at the cuff to determine the proper attitude thus diverting attention from the suspect which results in danger to the officer.
It is known to provide a rigid bar with closeable manacle clasps at the ends thereof. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,381 issued on 25 Mar. 1977 to Julie M. Savage or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,848 issued on 10 Aug. 1993 to Dennis Elam or the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,446 issued on 3 Sep. 1996 to Kim, et al. Elam and Kim, et al., additionally show an ergonomically shaped rigid bar, however, in all three patents, the rigid bar is bulky, difficult to operate and cannot be holstered in a conventional holster generally used for handcuffs. Thus, there is a need for a grip for foldable handcuff pairs with the grip disposed over the wristlet lock portion of the handcuffs, the grip enclosing the linking chain therewithin wherein the grip is foldable with the handcuff pair.
It is also known to provide a cover assembly for handcuffs which is placed over the wristlet lock portion of the handcuff pair after the suspect has been handcuffed, the cover assembly comprising a body releasably mounted on the wristlet lock portions, the body having a separate U-shaped closure. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,977 issued on 26 Jun. 1973 to Stefansen, et al. Another cover assembly for double lock handcuffs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,257, issued to Charles E. Thompson on 16 Apr. 1991. In either patent, the cover assembly must be stored separately from the handcuff pair and installed after handcuffing the suspect thus requiring additional effort to first place and then retain the handcuffs in a rigid position. Therefore, there is still a need for a grip for foldable handcuff pairs which may be holstered with the handcuff pair.
It is further known to join together an existing handcuff pair by affixing side plates to the wristlet lock portions of the bracelet members of the handcuff pair to provide a rigid, non-moving interconnection between the handcuff bracelet members. The side plates have an ergonomic shape for ease of grasping. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,048 issued on 20 Jun. 1989 to Dennis Elam. Since the handcuff pair is rendered rigid, it cannot fold for storage in a conventional handcuff holster thus the handcuff pair protrudes from the belt of the officer which may cause the rigid handcuff pair to be lost. A special holster must be made for this rigid structure which is too bulky for most officers' uniforms. Accordingly, a foldable handcuff pair which retains the features of a rigid interconnection between the bracelet members yet is fully foldable with the handcuff pair is sorely needed.
Additionally, it is known to provide an ergonomic gripping member which fits over rigid plates affixed to the bracelet members of handcuff pairs. For instance, see the U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0216501 A1 published on 4 Nov. 2004 by Norman Clifton, Jr. The rigid bar has the same limitations as previously cited references but does provide an effective ergonomic grip. There still is a need for a handcuff pair which retains the features of a rigid interconnection between the bracelet members yet is foldable for storage in a conventional handcuff holster.
Another known rigid element for a handcuff pair is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,576 issued on 31 Mar. 1998 to Moore, et al. Moore, et al., provide a rigid V-shaped safety shield for the handcuffs which rigidly orients the cuff pairs in an angular relationship at a 90 degree angle. The handcuff assembly is bulky, does not render itself to ready storage in a handcuff holster and further provides the handcuffed person with a rigid weapon to use against the officer. It is thus readily apparent that a handcuff pair which retains the features of a rigid interconnection between the bracelet members yet is foldable for storage in a conventional handcuff holster is still needed. Furthermore, the need for a handcuff pair that does not provide a weapon to be used against the officer is needed.
A foldable handcuff pair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,593 issued on 18 Nov. 1997 to Geoffrey William Cross which comprises a pair of handcuffs having a pair of wristlet lock portions which are comprised of multiple laminated metal plates fixed together by rivets and mechanically locked together in a rigid form by a centrally disposed catch member. Outermost plates may be covered with plastics material to provide a comfortable and manipulable grip for the handcuffing person. The wristlet lock portions pivot about separate axes on the hinge member and must be manually separated requiring both hands of the officer to manipulate the handcuff clasps into the desired position. Both hands are again required to arrange the handcuff pair into a lockable position and secure the wristlet portions together by rotating the catch member with a key. The safety of the officer is comprised by the multiple operations as the handcuff pair does not readily open into the extended position upon withdrawal from the holster. Therefore, there is a great need for a grip for a handcuff pair that comprises a pair of wristlet lock capturing members joined together by a living hinge, the pair of wristlet lock capturing members comprising mirror image parts wherein the mirror image parts capture at least an end portion of opposed faces of a wristlet lock of the handcuff pair therebetween, the mirror image parts of each of the pair of wristlet lock capturing members joined together by a hinge member which forces the wristlet lock portions apart and into an substantially planar position upon withdrawal from retention in a device such as a holster, pocket or box.
Finally, it is known to provide a pair of molded handgrip members which render rigid the joint between bracelet members wherein the bracelet members are joined by parallel link bars. The molded handgrip members have protrusions for interdigitating with the spaces between the link bars. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,658 issued on 18 Jun. 1996 to Cross, et al. Still, the handcuff pair is a rigid structure that must be stored in the rigid form which requires a specially designed holster or the handcuff pair must be stored separately from the molded handgrip members thus necessitating additional steps in the process of handcuffing a suspect. Furthermore, with the handcuff pair protruding a substantial distance upwardly from the officer's belt, the handcuff pair may be in the way of other officer functions. It is abundantly clear that a handcuff pair which has an ergonomic grip that is foldable with the handcuff pair and storable in a conventional handcuff holster is needed.